


sunflower

by countdownone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, because theyre cuties, idolverse, just soft 2jin flirting during their recent jeju trip, the rest of the girls show up, uhhh i really did just ignore my 10+ pages of wip and write this 2jin fic in like an hr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: jeju is beautiful, and they’re in love.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	sunflower

they arrive at their jeju hotel late at night, the girls bounding out of the cars in a rush to check in first. jinsol playfully drags vivi along with her to the front desk, yeojin and hyejoo hop out of the car and check out the nearby scenery. yerim stays behind to wake gowon, and the two pace the terrace just beyond the parking lot. heejin only peeks into the first parked car and grins.

“hyun?”

“mm.”

“we’re here already.”

“mm.”

“hyun..”

when her girlfriend’s eyes remain resolutely closed, heejin slides over and touches a gentle hand to her forehead.

“you’re not sick or anything, are you?”

at this, hyunjin pouts and shakes her head. 

“im just sleepy, heekie. you’re too sweet.”

“then get up.” heejin moves closer, hand slipping down to hold hyunjin’s larger hands in her own. the loose white _loonaverse_ sweater she’s wearing reflects warmly in the dim glow of the car light. _i love you._ she thinks.

“heekie, you’re staring.”

“am not.” heejin murmurs, blushing. “wake up already.”

“you totally are.” hyunjin opens her eyes and gives her a shy smile. “see?”

“let’s go.” she says loudly, pulling her girlfriend up. “come on, sooyoung unnie- i can see you smirking back there.”

they check in last. (of course.)

***

_it’s way too hot._ hyunjin thinks tiredly, adjusting her red beret for the sixth time. she can see the camera crew setting up across the beach from where she’s standing, painstakingly adjusting cameras and checking lighting. meanwhile, she has to just stand here and wait, because doing anything else would ruin her makeup. and outfit.

she tries to scan the rest of the beach for anything interesting and immediately gives up. hyejoo flinging sand at sooyoung, jiwoo taking pictures of the two. the usual.

from behind her, she can hear the hurried shouts of their stylists as they get three girls ready at a time. vivi yells a startlingly loud _jo haseul!_ , and almost immediately a blow dryer hums to life. she considers going in the trailer to say hi, but the idea of facing all that chaos roots her to the spot.

she smooths down the front of her red shirt, thinks of their air-conditioned hotel room, and sighs. if only-

“kim hyunjin!”

her girlfriend runs up behind her, looking vibrant in a red shirt and a beret. (yea, it’s the same outfit as everyone else, but heejin somehow manages to make it look even better.) she smiles.

and suddenly, everything is fine.

***

“i get to keep this jacket.” heejin brags, strolling over to the crackling fire. she twirls the white windbreaker over her head. “yerim and the stylists said i could.”

“please don’t burn it before we get to the hotel.” hyunjin raises an eyebrow, but pats the seat next to her with a smile. “here. jinsol unnie said she’ll get us some marshmallows when we head back.”

“i never said that.” the girl in question indignantly says from only a few steps away, chatting with their manager. “don’t even think of sitting next to me when we resume the shoot, jeon heejin.”

“im more than happy to do that for you.” heejin offers, and giggles at jinsol’s exaggerated scorn. “ill buy you snacks at the hotel.” she says confidentially to hyunjin. “we can sneak out.”

“like in our subunit days?” her girlfriend grins, looking up at the darkened sky and the scattering of bright stars. she moves closer to heejin, gently leaning her head on her shoulder. their hands find each other and intertwine. “only if yeojin and vivi unnie’s on board.”

“they always say yes.”

“i hope the chocolate milk is on sale.” hyunjin murmurs against her shoulder.

“it’s my favorite.”

“i know that, babe.”

“that’s why i love you.”

“me too.”

they smile at each other, night breeze tickling their hair. jeju is beautiful, and they’re in love.

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures excitedly* september cb?? september cb!!


End file.
